Broken Wings
by slytherinhobbit
Summary: Astoria is from a family that hates her and she is returning to Hogwarts the summer following Dumbledore's death. She is a Ravenclaw and she's broken. Lost with nothing bust her drawings and poety she doesn't know how to live will befriending Draco save her? First chapter only begins to introduce astoria and Daphne and deviates from traditional story. Rateing for implied sef harm.


**I do not own anything related to the harry potter stories or characters ect. all credit goes to J.K. Rowling the true author. this is simply and idea that came into my head and I hope you enjoy it. it's rough I've never written like this before and I wanted to try this chapter is to introduce my version of Astoria hat will lead into how I think she and Draco met and eventually married. **

* * *

><p>She looked in the mirror once more and turned away with disgust, her dirt colored curls was just dark enough to make her pale complexion contrast and seem to glow in a sickly manner. Her green bothered her the most today, the pale green dress her mother was making her wear was supposed to match her green eyes but it rather seemed to emphasize the murky lake water that was her eyes. Her face was a little thin because her mother forgot to feed her again yesterday because she she spoke out of turn at the dinner the day prior and was still upset with her for dishonoring the family. Her owl hooted from behind voicing his displeasure at being stuck in the cage, As he ruffled his soft hazel feathers, "his you'll be out soon enough firenzo" distracting her from her dark thoughts and she realized she was running late-bloody hell father is going to murder me- "Astoria get you're arse to the port-key I will not miss the train to school I actually have friends and I want to be there to see them!" screeched Daphne. She was beautiful as ever with flowing golden hair that formed waves the cascaded down her back giving her a halo whenever she twirled just like mother, she had fathers eyes which were twin oceans of sky blue -all the boys must get lost in those eyes and is so perfect no wonder father didn't send her to Azkaban as his stand in, it would be such a shame to see any pain in those eyes.- Astoria thought to herself.<p>

" I'm coming, I just couldn't find my notebook" Astoria whispered demurely" I'm sorry I didn't realize how late it was shall I carry your trunk to the train. "shut up lets go!"

* * *

><p>Once we boarded the train Daphne took no time getting away from me in search of Pansy, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Theodore. I however went in search of an empty carriage no one should have to sit with me, I ruin everything my sisters birthdays, my parents never wanted a second child and I was sorted into Ravenclaw. No pureblood family wants to have a child in any house other than Slytherin its an insult to the dark lord. Our lord would have imprisoned my father in Azkaban because of this but instead I was sent instead. Food once a week and I was visited by the dementors at least once ever other day. Bellatrix was my warden and too test my loyalty to the Greengrass name and by extension Voldemort she would perform either a cruciatus or imperious curse so I would tell about any and all information about the rebellion that I knew. Fortunately no one in Ravenclaw spoke to me because of my relation to a Slytherin, although all the Ravenclaw boys drooled over Daphne's magnificence, so I was only in Azkaban for the summer following Dumbledore's death.<p>

I miss him so much he was the only one other than the dementors who would even listen to me although Dumbledore only did because he discovered me returning from moaning myrtles bathroom crimson streams still flowing from my arms, I needed the pain it helped me focus. While in Azkaban I learned that dementors could not hurt me and I selfishly kept this from bellatrix. They seemed as intrigued in me as I was of them, so over time I learned to understand and befriend them. Dementors were simply the fey who have been cast out after years of torment by their own kind. Those poor tortured souls. They will never find peace so long as the seelie courts absolve them of their crimes. By the time they left I had a sort of control over them and a few gained redemption and returned to their fey forms and granted me some of fey magic. I can conjure anything using the elements although I haven't quite mastered water or air yet.

I always found comfort in words and solitude and found muggle poetry especially interesting. They had a completely different view on life without magic and it was new and fresh. "Because I could not stop for death, He kindly stopped for me; The carriage held but just ourselves and immortality" Some muggles, although have been researched and found to have no relation to magic, they have an in-depth knowledge about it. Emily Dickenson's portrayal of death in that one line is so close to that in the story of the deathly hallows I became very interested in her work and eventually began to find her words a world of comfort and stability in this hell around me. My parents are so busy getting Daphne ready for college I often am left to my own devices locked into my room. My only complaint is that the only thing my room is a full length mirror, a closet full of Daphne's old clothes that I now wear some scissors, thread and needle to repair or resize the clothing, my bed no blanket or pillow and my trunk of Hogwarts supplies which included books for classes quills and parchment. The walls weren't even insulated and by night-time it was like a freezer. At least I had a bed now. For a while I had a straw pallet on the floor.

We were now approaching Hogwarts and I saw the menacing spirals come into view as the train pulled to a stop soon they would vanish from view swallowed up by the beautiful twisted branches of the forest surrounding the grounds. The wrought iron gate the shielded us from the eyes of the world and caged us away from reality. Inside the walls of the castle it only mattered who your friends were you're skill at magic only mattered to the teachers. Daphne was lucky to be friends with the Slytherin boys Theodore and Draco they practically ruled the school in contest with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

However all four boys were complete arse they thought they were all that pure blood families the chosen one, the dark lords puppy, they make me sick sometimes. Luke they actually cared what happened to anyone other than their friends. If Cho hadn't been Cedric's girlfriend Harry would not even know she existed. Whenever he and his friends thought no one was around they talked about how crazy and freaky she was calling her "loony lovegood" and how "pathetic people like Longbottom were. " it wasn't right how could everyone else just ignore how rude and cruel they were. They only helped those in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff because " who else can clean up their messes?" those insufferable arrogant bastards! I could have lived my life without ever meeting them. Draco and his friends would have been better off in Hufflepuff for all they are worth. Slytherin was for the cunning and sly purebloods not necessarily because they are evil they just tend to only have their interests in heart rust me I know the sorting hat let me choose between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I had donned my robes as soon as I put my stuff in and empty car so I wouldn't be running around the train looking like and idiot as most were doing as the gates loomed closer.

We entered the great hall and all the upperclassmen headed to their respective tables. Friends' who were of different houses lingered a bit to plan when they would see each other to finish catching up with one another. The arches and ceiling never ceased to take my breath away the enchanted ceiling perfectly captured the endless darkness of the night suffocated the starlight and fighting off the light of the candles. Gryffindor's house colors were still in place because of their victory over the house cup last year. Hopefully Ravenclaw will make an attempt this year, the competition is petty, students should focus on grades and learning how to survive once we are set out into the imminent wizard war. Generally ravenclaws only take part in the quidditch cup because quidditch is an amazing sport it takes skill, strategy and instincts just what Ravenclaw teaches. Dont just act think quickly and you'll have the best shot at winning. Although we Ravenclaw are not as athletic as all the other house we do pretty well. I waited until most of the other Ravenclaw were seated before going as far away from then as possible, they all would have rather I had been put Slytherin than in Ravenclaw.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if I should continue please review with any tips if you like it I will try to update soon.<strong>


End file.
